the search of the millinnia
by magican-of-faith
Summary: a crossover warrning sex.rape,yoi and other in it.


The search Of the Millennia By lady _of _Faith2000  
  
{ Author's note: Yami yugi made me say this! disclaimer: I do not own yugioh! I never will unless...?!dirty thoughts! MO HA HA ! characters thinking to them self * /yugi mind talking to Yami talking back . //}  
  
Yami:" I Did not!"  
  
lady: "Did to! "[sticks out tong] ( .)  
  
Yami: pulls out a frying pan and starts to chase lady. "come back here or else !I ill do some thing more then hit you with a pan I will @#*$ you! *mo ha ha ha! dirty thoughts as to what his was going to do to her when he caught her.! ( ^_^)  
  
Lady: AH------AH!!!!!! Running away.  
  
  
  
Chapter1.  
  
Yugi was in his grandpa's shop, keeping an eye on the store while his grandpa ran some errands. Then the bell above the front door rang as it opened and in walked Joey, Tea, and Tristan.  
  
Yugi: "Hi guy's what's up?"  
  
Joey: " nothing much we came to see if there are any new cards in.. (looking around he saw only Yugi.) Where is gramps? "  
  
Yugi :"He had to take a special order to a friend of his he should be back SOon?!?" As his voice wound down to a stop his eyes started to bug out at the same time his face was turning pail white . His whole attention on the door and what ever it was that the great power was coming from. beyond the door. as his whole body shook from what he felt. Then his eyes lost focus and he said. Yugi: /Yami?/  
  
Yami: //Yes aibou? If you want to know if I felt that power yes about the same time you did and it was close by to.//  
  
His friend seeing the look on his face they looked at each other in concern. so they did not see his eyes lose focus when he talked to Yami .But before anyone could say anything or move to find out what the matter was. the door burst opened so fast the bell up above the door didn't have time to ring and in ran Bakura. He stopped a few feet away from Yugi out of breath after he took a few breaths' he could only talk in a whispering gasps. you could see the fear on his face. from what he felt also. Yugi and his friends looked at him in shock at seeing the look on his face it was the same as yugi's had also. {A/n Yeah if I felt that much power and did not know were it came from or who I would be scared to. Afraid it had folen in evil hands all ready and thy don't who or were they are, or who if any one was after them who would it be? Or why are the after them? Is it for the millennium items and there powers or not?}  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "I-- was--on--my --way--over- for --a --visit --I--was half --way -- here--when --I--felt--great--power--that--makes--my --millennium --item's -- power --pale next --to-- what--I --felt ?!? " Then his eyes went as wide as Yugi's as he slowly backed away from the door until he bumped into the counter that stood in between him and Yugi. still speaking in a whisper but now he could speak with out gasping. "Yugi the power is here right outside the door please tell me you feel it too or am I going crazy?!?"  
  
Yugi :" No you are not crazy just before you busted in here I felt the same thing. And It is now getting closer!" Then it stopped and they could not feel the power any more. Which made them more nervous and scared because they did not know what would happen next. Making Yugi and Bakura look at each other in shock and amazement. He had just stopped talking when the bell abov4e the door rang and in walked a young girl she was the same age as Yugi and the same height. But that was not the only thing that drew there attention it was her good looks which was sky blue eyes light brown hair and a face like an angle and a shapely figure.  
  
Joey and Tristan stepped in-between her and there two friends not sure if she was the one that made them respond the way the did. Then spoke at the same time. "Who are you what do you want? How dare you scare our friends like this?  
  
I bowed to them. "My name is Kim . I am a descendent of a pharaoh. He knew of the star of the millennia and the millennium items (I bows to Yugi then nodded to Bakura.)and the souls that are in them. I all so know by roomers that one of you has been trying to stop the shadow games from destroying the world again. That is why I am here I also want to stop the shadow games. That was reason number one why I came in I to meet them at the game shop were it was rummored they meet at . From what I read on the door as I came in this is it. the other is I came to get more cards for my decks. Now I see that you two hold a millennium item. I must ask you If you will help me? Your friend's can come along if they want too." Yugi and his friends exchanged looks of surprise, shock and wonder. None could speak or knew what to say .So Yugi's eyes lost focus as he spoke to the spirit of his puzzle.  
  
Yugi: / Yami ? /  
  
Yami: //Yes aibou?//  
  
Yugi:/Did you hear every thing she said?/  
  
Yami: /Yes let me out I have some questions to ask./ I feel drown to her why? This is the first time we met or is it? But then why do I feel like I have known her all of my life? My memories of the past have been locked away for some reason I do not know why? Or for what reasons but they must have been removed for my own good for a reason the longer I am with Yugi the more our bond grows and the more it grows the more I feel for him but now my hart and soul are breaking at the sight of her and I feel the same way about Yug I love them both do I have to choseone or the other or keep them both?/  
  
yugi:/ Yami are you ok? You seemed a million miles way or should I say 5'0000 years away?/  
  
Yami:// no aibou I am all right. I was just thinking.//  
  
Joey:" now hold on there ! Be for any on gets cared away here just what or who is this star of the millennia? What is it suppose to do and why do you need Yugi and Bakura's help? So spill it." While Joey had everyone's attention Yugi stepped into the shadow of the doorway that would lead up the stairs to the living area from the shop. Then out came Yami.  
  
Yami:" Take it easy Joey let her have time to answer you before you get all worked up. I know you are trying to be A proctor of Yugi but I do not think he will need it. I am sorry for my friend please answer his questions first I also have a few things to ask as well but I will wait for now."  
  
  
  
Kim : " The star of the millennia is not a millennium item or a item of any kind it's a person that hold's enough power that he or she could control the hole world but when it came to the power those who held it made sure that the new holder was of pure hart and soul and would not be corrupted by it or that no one could corrupt them. I can't tell you now who holds the power for your own safety and only member of my family knows who the star of the millennia is. There is all so a rumor there would be two chosen ones and when they are borne at the same time and when they are old enough to do what there decency has chosen for them to do they will do what the must to fulfill there destiny and will appear to destroy the shadow games and if possible the items and if they haft to them self's in the presses. my men and I found some old parchments that said the two chosen ones. will be male and female. "  
  
Yami looked shaken to his very core of his sole then in s small voice. Yami:" No that can't be! Even I thought it was no more then a myth? No one can hold that much power unless they held an item. Even I think it was a myth that was told to kids who were to leare the shadow games and their parance did not want them to. Even when I was growing up there was a roomer that legion of the fabled star of the millennia had been found but it was never said what it was or if it was a person. Your family must know more then any one about this. But there was no proof that it was not only a roomer and a myth. What do you want with my aibou and me? and with Bakura and his Yami? The power that Bakura and I felt was that from the star of the millennia right? If so would others with an items also feel the power? and why do you think it stopped before you came in? "  
  
Kim: "No it is not a myth; Yes they can feel can feel it with in a 100 feet who ever hold an item and the person who is the star they can conceal the power or revile it to any one They choose they can also use as much or as little of the power as they want. " Just as she stopped talking in walked two big men they looked around and saw Yugi and his friends all standing at one end of the store and Kim standing near the door. The one nearest to her stepped closer and bowed. "Mistress are you all right you have been in here for several hours now are these punks giving you A hard time?" While every one's attentions was on the girl Yami stepped back into the shadow and out stepped Yugi. He and his friends watched with amazement as Kim turned and said.. No I am fine I was just making some new friends .I will be ready to go to the airport in a few minutes .I want you to call my pilot to have my plane ready I will tell him were I will want to go when I get on the plane. Please can you Waite in the limo I will be there when I'm done now go." After the men left she then said to yugi and his friends.. She said " My family has had a home in Egypt for many a millennia. the one of my many mansions was built near a pyramided .When we where sorting thought some old parchment's I found out more about the star of the millennia and about the items but some of the thing's I knew was past down from one generation to another in the family and they were the only ones who knew the secrets that I now know. That is how I know a lot about the chosen one's. But one thing I do not know is if the star of the millennia is the other chosen one or if it was some one else. If you would like you can come to help me to find out more about the power of the items and to find more about the power that the star of the millennia has and if one of them is not only the star of the millennia but all so one of the two chosen ones .All so you can learn what I know. I have been looking for those who hold the millennium items for as long as I was able to travel on my own and with your help we maybe able to salve some of the riddles and maybe by using the power of your millennium ring Bakura to sense were in the temples and in the pyramids they had laid when the were first put in we may have a faster way to find what we need to locate the items in a much faster way So we then can look there to find out more buy were an item once was found. And reading anything that might help from the library. If you want to help and have a passport meet me at the airport at gate7 that is were my privet plane is at if you can come meet me there in 3hours .I could really use your help yugi you and Bakura may be able to help find out were an item had been laying before they were removed and in witch pyramid or temple they had once been in. for every ones sake I hope you will come and your friends are all so welcome to come. Like I all ready said to you all."  
  
Yugi:". I do not know about the others but I will come. If there is a way to find the items faster and destroy them with out hurting those who hold them or the spirits. I for one would like it .If I must return them all back in to the limbo that they came out of I will do it even if it means that I must give up my puzzle and Yami to do so I will. But I hope not Yami and I are very close. I do not know what will happed to me if I must remove Yami from me. Do you know Kim?"  
  
Kim:" No I do not. But I will do all I can to help you .All I have and all the resources I have are now yours to use, as you need. That is why we would be going to Egypt to one of my many homes and I all so have a business there too. If you come with me we may find some thing that may help you do what you half to do in one of the many pyramids that are scattered all over in Egypt. I and some of my men can read the ancient righting on the Walls of the pyramids and on the walls to the temples .I really hope you and your friends can come the spirits of you and Bakura may have come from that far back in the past and may know how to read what the righting says or were we might start looking if ether one had ever been in side any of the pyramids or temples the may know were or if there are any traps that may still be working that we would set off if we did not know what or were they are .I will see you latter if you come ] 3hr's later Yugi his grandpa. Tristan, Tea, Joey and Bakura all showed up and went on board the jet. Kim Had her back to the door talking to the pilot giving him instructions as to where they were going. After he left she turned to find her seat. So when she looked up to see if any one else had Arrived, she saw Yugi and his friends and yugi's grandpa standing there her eyebrows lifted up in surprise.  
  
Yugi: "My friends parent's would not let them come unless some adoult they trousted went along with them so grandpa said he would go ."  
  
Gandpa: "Yes I did and it has been a while since I have been on A dig."  
  
Kim" Well we can use another hand. So please seat you're self's we will be leaving soon.A few seconds later the plane took off.  
  
Many hours later we heard the voice of the pilot. "Lady's and gentlemen please return to your seats we will be landing soon. I hope your trip Was good so far. " When we landed at a privet airstrip. It was nighttime but there was a limo waiting for us. We all climbed in and then closed the door. Then the limo pulled out and drove for two hour in the pitch black (. The driver had called to tell them that their mistress was on her way.} Until just up ahead you saw pale lights but as you got closer the brighter they got. Until the driver pulled up to a huge mansion sitting next to a pyramid. They followed Kim in were servants waited to serve them.  
  
Kim: "Please show my friends to there room so they can freshen up be for dinner. You all should make your self are at home. When you have made yourselves comfortable you can ask anyone were the dinning room is. It will take 2hrs for dinner to be made. After that I would suggest that we go to bed .we will have a long day tomorrow and we still have jet lag. But feel free to use the swimming pool, the hot tub, sauna and there is also a game room with all kinds of games in there so in joy" They each went into there own rooms; after she lift to go to hers. Once they put up there things they came back out and talked about what they could do for the 2hrs they had to wait for dinner. They decided to explore the mansion and the grounds near it and around the pyramid. Yugi's grandpa decided to stay behind to get some sleep until dinner. So they decided to check out the hall they were in. They walked until they found a hallway off of the one they were standing in. As they went down the new hall they noticed that is slowly went down and at the same time it started to get darker and darker. The small decorated stones changed to the giant stone bocks that the Egyptian's used to make the pyramids 5000 years ago. So they went on down the hall until the light fixtures stopped and a sting of lights were hung up that led down on a slow incline. The hall and then led to a huge doorway and disappeared into the darkness of the room beyond. Once you got past the door you could barely see past there out stretched hands. Just as they stepped a few moor feet in to the room they had to stop to let there eyes adjust to the dark. So when the light's came on they had to blink until there eyes readjusted to the light again and then they looked around to see a huge room that had shelves on all the walls and on the shelves were full of parchments and in the middle was a table And chairs. So they went in and look around the room in amazement  
  
Yugi:" did any one you fine the switch to turn on the lights?  
  
The others said." No we thought you did?  
  
Yugi:" Not me and if I didn't and you didn't then who did? Let's get out of here this place it is starting to giving me the creeps big time. Hay Tea how much more time do we have to kill?"  
  
Tea: "By the time we fine our way back to our rooms it will be time for dinner.  
  
Yugi: "Good I can wake up grandpa then we can all eat. " the dinning table there was a huge amount of different foods were arranged on the table. They were all seated until in came there hostess. So they all stood up then bowed to her.  
  
Kim:" Please be seated my friends and dig in." While they ate there was a lot of small talk.  
  
Yugi:" We were wondered around a little and found a dark room when the light came on buy them self's and we found a huge room that looked like an ancient library is that what it is? Was it ok for us to be in there? Did you have it fixed so when someone enters the room the lights come on by themselves?  
  
Kim: "Yes that was a library of the people of ancient Egypt. Any parchment that was of important was all held in this one place. For the people of high rank and the pharaohs. They were the only one who could read or Wright. So this place was very important. When my father found it he be came very famous and rich from other artifacts and other things he and his men found over the years that was one of the reasons that my father had this mansion made. So they had a place to stay while they dug. We have men coming and going all hours of the day and night .we are just lucky to be the only ones here. There are still chambers that no one has been in for over 5000 years there are still traps that has not been set off yet and wall hieroglyphs have not been deciphered there might still be treasure in the chambers that have not been searched yet. Yes it is all right to go in every one who wants to study more about Egypt have been coming here even some top ranked professors have been here or will be. That is one reason I have a big home the other is for those who work for my many companies have a place to stay when they come for a meetings. But no it has not been fixed to turn on by them. I t seems that when I go in the lights come on by themselves too; when the others go in they have to go in agents the wall to feel for the light switch. Now I know it is not just me that they will turn on for I don't feel as freaked out as I did. Did it freak you out too?"  
  
Yugi:" Yes it did! But now that I know it did it to you and it freaked you out I don't feel bad either. Bakura what about you?  
  
Bakura:" Yes I was all so freaked out and like Yugi I feel better now I know that we were not the only ones that it happen too." Joey, Tea. Tristen , Bakuraand Yugi's grandpa all headed to there rooms but when they saw that Yugi was not with them they stopped then turned back.  
  
Joey: "Hey Yugi are you not coming to bed yet?"  
  
Yugi: " No go on ahead there are a few more questions that I and Yami what to ask something's that our hostess may tell only us so good night. we will see you all in the morning." So the others left for bed. Kim raised her eyebrows and looked at him.  
  
Kim:" Is there some things you wanted to say that you did not want the others to hear? Am I right? What is on your mind that is troubling you? I will tell you any thing you need to know that will not in- danger you or any one you care about. So come let us go some place more comfortable and more private ." He followed her down a hall to a door with two men standing guard they stood up and bowed to her. One of them opened the door to show a small room that held a desk several chairs and A couch so they went in and the man that had held open the door closed the door as he left.  
  
He said" we would not let any one disturb you while you talk and we will stand guard At the other end of the hall." She stopped by the men and gestured for Yugi and Bakura to go in first as the past.  
  
Kim: "I need to speak to my men have a seat I will be there in a second. Ok? " Yugi nodded and went in to the room. Once they went past she shut the door then turned to the men. Kim :" I want you to make sure that we are not bothered until we come back out if there is a problem I give the head of my security the authority to take care of any thing that comes up until I come back out. So I want you to stand at the other end of the chamber to keep every one away until we come back out." The men bowed and then went to the other end of the hall. Then she turned back and opened the door then went in and the door again. Yugi was standing up and looking around the room his eyes huge when they would land on an object that sat here and they're around the room. When he heard the door close he turned around to face her. Kim:" Please sit and make you self' comfortable and tell me why you wanted to talk to me alone for? Yugi stepped back and let Yami come out. Yami :" you said you're ancestor was a pharaoh? You all so said that you knew about the star of the millennia that it is a person. You all so said you knew about the millennium items? Is that all true?' at firs she was shocked at the change then nodded as if what she was about to say was changed to some thing else. Kim:" Yes it is all true ."  
  
Yami :" then if I am right the star of the millennia is you. The power my Aibou felt out side the shop and the power that Bakura felt all came from you but you some how pulled it all in so that neither one of us could no longer feel it. True?"  
  
Kim: " Yes it is all true. I have learned to protect my self from those who wood try to control me when I was just learning how to control the power. Now if you want to I can show you're aibou. *Is that what you called the other who's body you share?* How to control the millennium item. But if you have any more questions you can ask in the morning it is late so good night." Kim, and Yami came out of the office. Then they each went down the hall to were two more hallways met. Then Kim went down the right hall. Then Yami the left to were his own room was. Once in his own room Yami stepped back and Yugi stepped forward. Then as he held the puzzle he asked.  
  
yugi:" Yami?"  
  
Yami:" Yes Yugi?"  
  
Yugi:" Why do I feel so drown to her when this is the first time we met? why do I feel like I have known her all my life?"  
  
Yami:" I do not know we will half to wait and see ."  
  
  
  
Writer's Comments ------------- --------------------- I have been spending A lot of time thinking of ideas. But I would like feed back! Ideas, suggestions, thoughts. I would be  
  
Grateful. I will leave you wanting moor so buy for now.  
  
Send feed back to magican_of_faith2000@yahoo.Com 


End file.
